Chaves para a Harmonia
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Uma tentativa de massacre e terrorismo leva os oficiais Jakoby e Ward a outra complicada missão, no entanto, apesar das dificuldades, encontram algo que não esperavam, um pouco mais arriscado e menos perigoso que uma varinha mágica.
1. Chapter 1

Era só mais um dia de trabalho para Judy Snow naquela manhã. Trabalho o qual ela era muito grata por conseguir, depois de tanto tempo tentando ser contratada e depois de ter estudado muito e ter aguentado poucas e boas.

Ela tinha conseguido passar numa faculdade de humanos, mesmo sendo orc. Sabia que não seria fácil, nem seria vista como igual o tempo todo, mas era o sonho dela ser professora.

A escola onde Judy trabalhava ficava numa comunidade orc de Los Angeles, e ela lecionava hiatória para alunos de uma idade considerada difícil, 12 pra 13 anos.

Crianças se transformando em jovens revoltados, que não deixavam passar despercebido sua realidade dura. Realidade essa que chegou até os muros aparentemente seguros da escola. Judy fazia seu melhor para conciliar a vontade de seus alunos, deviam seguir as regras da sociedade, mas nunca esquecer quem eram de verdade e não deixar nenhum preconceito ditar quem eram.

Mas ninguém podia escapar da realidade.

Quando o incidente aconteceu, sua primeira reação foi gritar e se abaixar, mas imediatamente pensou em seus alunos.

-Tentem sair!

Aquilo pareceu estúpido logo depois de ter dito. Como iriam se proteger?

-Parado, polícia de Los Angeles!-ouviu duas vozes desconhecidas dizerem.

Ainda assim, não ousou sair de debaixo da sua mesa.

Ward e Jakoby estavam fazendo mais uma patrulha, o que fazia parte da rotina de seu trabalho. Apesar de toda a aventura extraordinária que passaram, e o reconhecimento que ganharam, pouca coisa mudou no cotidiano. Orcs ainda eram párias e elfos ainda eram privilegiados. Inclusive Nick, porém pelo menos agora, tinha começado a conquistar o respeito de Daryl.

Os dois policiais se sentiram apreensivos ao perceber que seu chamado era atender uma ocorrência num bairro predominantemente orc.

-Ei Nick?-Ward chamou seu parceiro.

-Fala Ward-disse Nick prontamente.

-Acho melhor você conduzir a situação aqui-sugeriu o humano.

-Mesmo? Confia em mim agora? - O orc estava animado porém ainda desconfiado.

-Eu acho que você vai saber lidar melhor com as coisas por aqui do que eu, então pra não fazer nada errado, vou apenas te seguir-explicar melhor Ward-então presta atencão e vê se faz tudo direito, por favor.

-Tá legal-Nick respondeu ao ver que a cara do parceiro era de sinceridade.

O chamado que receberam descrevia um suspeito numa escola. Ambos os policiais tinham uma ideia do que poderia acontecer com uma premissa dessas, e infelizmente estavam certos.

Apresentando seus distintivos, rapidamente entraram no local, alguns alunos murmuraram ao ver Nick passar, como "aquele cara da TV que virou policial".

A tarefa deles se baseava em algo duvidoso, a aparência de um suposto atirador, o que trazia más lembranças. Mas eles tinham um bom olhar treinado. Seguiram um jovem encapuzado discretamente por entre os espaços da escola, sei saber de que raça era, as suas mãos estavam enfiadas dentro do bolso do moletom, o que poderia estar escondendo uma arma.

Nick tocou o ombro do garoto, que se esquivou e saiu correndo, entrando em uma das salas de aula.

Logo depois ouviram os disparos e ao darem a ordem de comando, descobriram que o atirador era humano.

-Tem que prender ele Ward-instruiu Nick sem tirar sua arma da mira.

Ward entendeu os motivos pra isso e seguiu o conselho do colega.

Os alunos continuaram correndo para fora. Quando a sala toda estava aparentemente vazia, Nick notou que tinha mais alguém ali.

Rodeou a mesa da professora e lá estava ela, completamente apavorada.

 _A/N:_

 _eu: legal assisti Bright pela primeira vez e amei (apesar das críticas), tô cheia de ideias pra uma continuação, já sei, vou escrever uma história!_

 _meu cérebro: mas você já tá escrevendo 200 outras histórias!_!

 _eu: escrever mais uma não vai fazer mal né?_

 _Então pessoal foi bem isso que aconteceu. Eu assisti Bright e gostei muito do filme, especialmente os personagens e o trio Ward, Jakoby e Tikka, e todo esse universo e tinha que escrever algo, então aí está!_

 _PS: Eu amo o Nick 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Os olhos de Judy estavam apertados e fechados, as mãos sobre a cabeça, os joelhos inquietos encostando em seu queixo, a única coisa que tinha consciência era de que tremia de medo, da cabeça aos pés.

-Senhorita? - alguém a chamou e ela não queria responder, ainda tinha medo - senhorita?

A voz insistiu de novo, e para que Judy reagisse, a pessoa por trás dela a sacudiu de leve.

-Me desculpe, eu... - a voz dela falhou.

Depois de mais um segundo de pânico, sua mente conseguiu se focar em quem estava na sua frente. Judy o conhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia quem era. Estranhou o orc com o uniforme policial que ainda insistia em tira-la do seu estado de choque.

Só podia ser o oficial de quem falavam na televisão e no bairro. Era odiado pela maioria, um fracote cria de humanos como alguns chamavam, mas uma pequena minoria, inclusive ela, o admirava, por ter a coragem de enfrentar tudo e todos para ser o que queria ser.

-Já passou, confie em mim, está segura agora-disse o oficial calmamente.

Judy leu seu sobrenome bordado no uniforme e se conseguiu associar a tudo que tinha visto sobre ele.

Judy suspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar de vez. Lentamente saiu de debaixo da mesa. Ainda respirava alto e profundamente quando ficou de pé.

-Obrigada policial-disse Judy ainda abalada.

Judy tentou sair da sala, seus passos pareciam pesados e fora de órbita. Seus olhos vasculharam a sua amada sala de aula, uma bagunça terrível espalhada por ela, as carteiras tombadas, os materiais de seus alunos jogados, nenhum deles estava ali. Os únicos que estavam eram ela e o policial.

Nick tentou conforta-la, mas via o quanto a moça estava abatida e em choque, apenas caminhou ao lado dela mantendo sua retaguarda. Toda a escola estava agitada com o que aconteceu, conforme passavam pelo lugar até a saída, se via como todos estavam aflitos.

Lá fora, havia viaturas e paramédicos. E apesar disso tudo, Judy ainda não sabia dizer o que exatamente tinha acontecido.

-Jakoby! - ela viu um outro policial se aproximar deles - estava esperando por você, tá tudo bem com você?

-Eu estou bem mas a senhorita aqui não - Nick se voltou para a professora - desculpe a indelicadeza, claramente não está bem, mas qual é o seu nome?

-Snow... - Judy murmurou - Judy Snow. Eu sou professora do 7º ano. Senhor, o que aconteceu foi... um tiroteio... quem foi o responsável?

-Estamos trabalhando nisso srta. Snow - Ward tomou a frente - por favor tente se acalmar. Quando se sentir melhor, iremos procura-la novamente pra um depoimento.

-Eu... - por mais abalada que estivesse, Judy se surpreendeu a ser bem tratada por um policial humano - agradeço o que fizeram por mim.

-Precisamos ir - Nick assentiu e não acrescentou mais nada, achando que um outro jeito de se despedir não caberia no momento.

Judy os observou se afastando, viu que se encaminhavam à viatura da polícia. Quando o veículo completou a volta na rua para seguir seu destino, vislumbrou aquele que havia invadido sua sala de aula. Apesar da distância, era claramente um garoto humano.

Perceber isso fez com que seu ataque de pânico voltasse novamente. Ainda esperou mais um pouco para que algum profissional capacitado viesse ver seu estado. Escorou na parede mais próxima, e depois, paramédicos lhe deram um calmante, junto com um pedido para que ela fosse pra casa. Era o único lugar onde Judy se sentiria segura agora.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois de deixarem a escola na comunidade orc, Ward e Jakoby seguiram em silêncio, o que o seu prisioneiro também fazia, ajudando a manter a tensão constrangedora.

Daryl admitiu a si mesmo que gostaria de perguntar ao jovem o que tinha na cabeça dele para entrar atirando num lugar público cheio de orcs, mas ele mesmo pidia pensar numa lista de motivos para fazer isso, sejam os motivos fundáveis ou não. Entendeu também porque Nick pediu para que ele prendesse o garoto. Não importasse a situação, orcs sempre seriam os vilões.

Nick queria entender porque o garoto fez aquilo. As razões que pensou eram as mesmas que as que Ward pensou, no entanto, sabia que o ato de violência tinha que ter uma razão específica.

E além disso, Nick podia sentir esses motivos na própria pele. E mais uma vez questionou a si mesmo, quando orcs seriam vistos sem preconceito.

Chegaram à delegacia e o garoto ainda não tinha abrido a boca. Só o que tinha trocado com os policiais era olhares duros e cheios de ódio. Nick os interpretou como se ele dissesse "eu tenho orgulho do que fiz e faria de novo, vocês estão todos errados".

-Nick me espere pra voltarmos ao noaso posto-disse Ward-eu vou registrar o caso sozinho.

-Tá legal-o orc aceitou mais uma vez e, novamente, estranhou a situação. Daryl estava anormalmente compreensivo. De qualquer forma, viu que era melhor que um policial humano conduzisse um criminoso humano, pelo menos naquele caso em particular.

-Diga seu nome por favor-Ward perguntou quando Jakoby já estava longe.

-Mark Samson - murmurou o garoto, completamente mal encarado.

-Qual sua idade? - continuou Ward.

-17 - respondeu Mark.

-Cara... - comentou o policial, num jeito que soava mais como "tão jovem pra fazer tanta besteira" - vem, vai ficar sob custódia até que te interroguem.

-Tanto faz... - disse o jovem um pouco mais desafiador.

-Não tem ideia do que aprontou, né garoto? - Ward estava impressionado com a ousadia - te mandaram fazer isso por acaso?

-Não é detetive, oficial - comentou o meliante em tom debochado - isso não te interessa, senhor e, ninguém liga pros orcs mesmo.

Daryl não podia argumentar com aquilo. Apenas prendeu o garoto antes que perdesse a paciência.

Quando saiu Nick ainda estava o esperando, e assim, retornaram para sua patrulha.

Judy tomava chá compulsivamente, sentada no sofá de sua casa, na noite do dia do tiroteio. Ao chegar ao bairro, ninguém pareceu se importar muito com ela. O único lugar que tinha conseguido alugar era predominantemente humano, embora tivesse alguns outros orcs ali. Para não serem rechaçados, viviam uma vida bem discreta e silenciosa, o que Judy também fazia.

Ao respirar devagar, buscava controlar o medo e o pânico que crescia dentro dela, tentava se convencer de que estava segura, de que nenhum mal aconteceria a ela. No entanto, tentava também se preparar para conversar sobre o que tinha visto, principalmente quando a polícia a intimasse. Pensando na polícia, Judy lembrou-se do policial orc, Jakoby, e como ele tinha a apoiado e a confortado durante toda a situação. Pelo menos tinha essa memória agora como alívio.

Judy sentiu o cansaço bater forte, e graças a ele, conseguiu pegar no sono, mas não sem ter pesadelos que envolviam morte e sangue. As imagens eram distorcidas mas sempre envolviam ela e Jakoby, ele tentava socorre-la quando já era tarde demais.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark acordou com o barulho de uma sacudidela nas barras de sua cela. Era ali que tinha passado o tempo desde que o tinham pegado na escola.

Mesmo com essa consequência, o que poderia vir pela frente não o amedrontava o não o fazia se arrepender do que fez.

Ele havia visto o policial orc na escola e na delegacia e sua raiva só aumentou por isso. Mas de qualquer forma, estava satisfeito com sua vingança. Levaram-no até o interrogatório e lá contou o motivo de seus atos.

Mark fazia um trajeto de casa para a escola e vice-versa que até era pacífico, até o menino humano ser alvo de chacota de alguns outros jovens, orcs meliantes. Bondade e maldade existem, independente da raça de alguém. E nesse caso, a maldade levou a algo mais grave.

Não se dando por satisfeitos, os mesmos bullies atacaram Mark, o que foi o principal motivo para que atacasse os alunos.

Por enquanto, seguindo os seus direitos, Mark deveria esperar por um defensor público que aceitasse seu caso. Caso esse em que testemunhas deveriam ser ouvidas, incluindo Judy Snow.

Judy não tinha dormido direito àquela noite e por isso acordou sonolenta. Ao encarar o espelho, julgou sua aparência como horrível. Lavou o rosto tentando levar para longe também as lembranças do dia anterior, mas sabia que no momento isso era impossível.

Judy não conseguiu evitar dar um pulo ao ouvir seu celular tocando, embora estivesse familiarizada com o ringtone de chamadas. Ao atender viu que era da escola.

-Alô? - disse ela com a voz trêmula.

-Professora Snow - disse a secretária - ligamos pra comunicar que não teremos aulas durante um mês, pelo menos os seus alunos e os outros professores. A polícia fechou a sala para investigações e imaginamos que os alunos estejam traumatizados para voltar.

 _Não só eles_ , pensou ela enquanto ouvia.

-Depois te avisamos quando vamos voltar - prosseguiu a secretária - até logo.

E desligou. Sem nenhum "como você está?". Aquilo era só uma burocracia para alguns, e pra ela e seus alunos, uma grande experiência traumática que marcou suas vidas.

Judy então tentou comer alguma coisa e talvez, dar uma volta na vizinhança, o mais discretamente possível, para ver se conseguia evitar pensar no tiroteio.

Não era costume de Judy sair de casa meio sem motivo, bem o que o momento estava parecendo para ela. De qualquer forma, puxou o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça,numa tentativa de se esconder de tudo e de todos. Botou is pés para fora de casa e começou a andar.

Quem mais viu eram humanos, atarefados, ocupados com suas vidas, jndo de um lado para o outro resolver seus próprios problemas. Ao virar a próxima rua, decidiu dar volta, rumando de volta pra casa. Notou a pequena caixa de correio remexida e então abriu para ver suas últimas correspondências recebidas. Havia um único envelope, e os brasões municipais nele a fizeram estremecer. O remetente dizia: POLÍCIA DE LOS ANGELES. Abriu com mais apreensão e descobriu que se tratava de uma intimação para depor como testemunha.

Bem que os policiais tinham avisado, pensou ela. Pelo menos até o dia chegar, teria tempo de se recompor, o melhor que conseguisse frente à como se sentia.


	5. Chapter 5

Ainda um pouco abalada, mas bem melhor do que nos últimos dias, Judy se levantou e começou a se aprontar para o seu depoimento. Em seu subconsciente, era como se arrumar para ir à escola outra vez, em mais um dia de trabalho. Ela tentava acreditar nisso enquanto se arrumava.

Uma hora e meia depois, havia chegado à delegacia. Apesar do zelo que se percebia em manter a fachada apresentável, podia se notar uma falha aqui e ali na pintura, e algumas pequenas rachaduras. Era assim com a maioria dos prédios públicos, as aparências tentavam enganar como realmente funcionavan por dentro. Essa era uma verdade na qual Judy nunca duvidara.

A polícia sempre foi inimiga dos orcs. Era muito mais fácil eles te agredirem do que te defenderem e era por isso que Judy hesitou tanto em entrar. Mas não entrar seria pior, talvez se encontrasse o oficial Jakoby as coisas fossem mais fáceis lá dentro.

Judy respirou fundo e subiu os degraus do prédio. Quando entrou, havia alguns policiais no corredor, provavelmente jogando conversa fora ou realmente trabalhando. Judy reparou que alguns a olharam de cara feia. Ela abaixou o olhar para o chão.

Notou o sargento que provavelmente estava ali para atender quem chegasse, mas Judy sabia que ele a estava evitando. Se conteve para não perder as estribeiras e apenas deu outro suspiro exasperado.

-Que é que tá fazendo aqui?-ouviu alguém se dirigir a ela.

-Eu fui intimada para um depoimento nesse departamento-ela respondeu meio apreensiva.

De qualquer forma a resposta não surtiu efeito no policial.

O homem uniformizado só fez uma cara de desdém e continuou tentando tolerar a presença de Judy. Ela esperou mais um pouco, morrendo de vontade de ir embora, mas também sabia que não podia ir sem prestar a satisfação pela qual estava ali.

Começou a bater os pés em inquietação até que viu alguém que não esperava, o que deu a Judy uma chance.

-Policial Jakoby!-ela falou exasperada, o que o fez se virar rapidamente.

-Srta. Snow-a memória de Nick funcionou rapidamente-o que faz aqui?

Por mais que a pergunta fosse a mesma que ela ouviu a pouco, a maneira que ele perguntou era infinitamente melhor.

-Eu fui intimida a prestar depoimento-Judy disse aliviada por não ter que explicar o porque-só não sei quem devo procurar.

-O inspetor está esperando-Nick se lembrou-se quiser te levo até a sala.

-Muito obrigada mesmo-Judy conseguiu sorrir.

Ela queria dizer mais, "obrigada por me salvar outra vez" mas não o fez.

Nick apenas a guiou e indicou a porta. Ele abriu para ela e a deixou entrar sozinha.

Judy respirou fundo antes de encarar o detetive inspetor. Era um humano bem comum, com uma expressão séria, querendo acabar logo seu serviço.

-É Judy Snow certo? - perguntou ele-sente, por favor. Sou o detetive inspetor Spryss. Me diga seu nome completo e profissão.

-Judith Barbra Snow, sou professora de história do 7. ano na CEO Juvenil.

-Conhece o acusado?-prosseguiu o detetive.

-Não senhor, nunca o vi-Judy alegou-ele claramente não era um estudante da escola onde trabalho, eu mal vi seu rosto, na verdade senhor...

Ela deu um suspiro.

-Está nervosa demais srta. Snow-comentou Spryss de um jeito suspeito.

-Delegacias me deixam nervosas-Judy olhou para baixo ao responder.

-Não entendo o porque se sua ficha criminal é limpa-o detetive deu de ombros.

Judy só pensou "em que mundo ele vive?".

-Lembrar do evento é ainda difícil pra mim senhor-ela admitiu-quero dizer que, depois do tiroteio, quer dizer... o acusado entrou na minha sala de aula, faltavam uns 5 alunos para chegar ainda e eu percebi o gatilho na direção deles. Eu os mandei se proteger e me escondi debaixo da mesa, fiquei lá até que os oficiais Ward e Jakoby chegassem e controlassem a situação. Quando eu já estava fora da escola, vi o garoto na viatura, foi aí que vi seu rosto.

-É esse garoto?-Spryss mostrou a foto no sistema de Mark Samson.

-Ele mesmo-Judy afirmou.

-Então confirma que ele tento matar você e seus alunos-perguntou o detetive.

-Eu não sei quais eram as reais intenções dele mas tudo leva a crer que esse é o motivo.

-A srta. argumenta muito bem-disse Spryss-apenas assine aqui e está dispensada, obrigado.

Quando Judy assinou seu nome, sua mão esquerda estava trêmula.

Assentiu para o detetive e saiu, respirando fundo ao passar pela porta.

O incômodo de Judy não passou despercebido por Nick, que a chamou a fazendo esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

-Sim senhor? - Judy se virou para responde-lo, se sentindo muito mais aliviada e melhor agora.

-Não quero parecer curioso ou invasivo mas - Nick deu um suspiro antes de prosseguir, para conseguir lidar com o constrangimento que sentia - devo confessar que fiquei muito preocupado com a srta. depois de tudo que aconteceu. Como está agora, se me permite perguntar?

-Não tem sido muito fácil, sabe - Judy não se deu conta de que estava desabafando - eu... não consigo tirar da cabeça o que eu vi e toda vez que eu lembro sinto o mesmo medo, como se vivesse tudo outra vez.

-Eu sinto muito por isso - Nick disse - não deveria ter que ver algo assim, ainda mais no seu ambiente de trabalho.

-Os meus alunos eram todos inocentes - Judy disse com pesar - sei que alguns podem ser considerados problemáticos, mas todos tem um bom coração. Alguns eu conheço há mais tempo mas todos são bons.

-Felizmente ninguém foi morto - Nick disse tentando consola-la, mas percebeu que só a assustou ainda mais.

-Não me avisaram nada sobre o depois do incidente - ela se acalmou e respondeu - nem tive coragem de ver os noticiários. O que mais pode me dizer sobre o caso?

-Três alunos foram feridos, uma bala de raspão, e outras duas no abdômen dos outros dois alunos, estão em recuperação, mas passam bem - Nick disse a ela, percebendo o quanto aquilo a deixou um pouco melhor.

-Obrigada senhor - Judy sorriu, sentindo que já deveria ir, mas queria ficar mais um pouco - acha que vão me chamar novamente?

-Talvez, mas acredito que não srta. Já fez sua parte - ele explicou.

-Pode me chamar de Judy, se quiser senhor - ela ofereceu.

-Certo, Judy - Nick concordou - olha, Judy, se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, me procure.

-Eu só não sei como entro em contato com você - Judy apontou o único problema na ajuda.

-Ah claro - Nick fechou os olhos e suspirou, se sentindo bobo.

Judy tirou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta da bolsa e ofereceu a ele.

-Aqui - ela indicou - escreva seu telefone.

Nick sorriu sem graça ao aceitar o papel e a caneta. Escreveu seu número e, num impulso, adicionou seu endereço. "Talvez pode acontecer de não dar certo me ligar" pensou ele.

-Aqui está Judy-ele devolveu depois de escrever, ainda sentindo um certo receio, porém gostando da conversa-a propósito, pode me chamar de Nick, só de Nick.

-Está bem-Judy sorriu-de qualquer forma eu agradeço.

-Eu adoraria conversar mais mas...-ele se desculpou-o dever chama.

-Claro, claro, desculpe tomar seu tempo-ela entendeu-então, tchau.

Judy deu um último aceno e tomou seu caminho, Nick suspirou e voltou pra dentro, qntes que Daryl chamasse sua atenção por não estar em seu posto.

De qualquer forma, retornou à delegacia feliz por ver que Judy estava melhor.

No fim do dia, Daryl percebeu que havia algo diferente com Nick, apesar do dia cansativo, em que deram advertências a trombadinhas, porém sem nenhuma prisão. Estavam tomando o csminho de volta para a delegacia, foi quando Daryl aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar.

-Tudo bem Nick?-ele jogou, casualmente.

-Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar-o orc se sentiu agradecido pela preocupação do parceiro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com você não foi?-continuou Ward-olha não quero ser curioso nem nada só queria me falasse se sim ou não.

-Se eu responder sim ou não isso ainda te faz um curioso-Jakoby apontou-quer pelo menos uma pista.

-Olha era só falar que não quer me contar do que uma resposta desse tamanho-Ward foi sincero e impaciente.

Nick virou os olhos e desistiu daquele joguinho.

-Encontrei aquela professora que socorremos no tiroteio-ele contou.

-A do Centro Juvenil?-Ward quis confirmar-a coitada estava tão apavorada...

-É por isso que eu pareci "diferente"-Nick enfatizou a última palavra com as mãos-ela parecia bem melhor.

-Sabe Nick pra nós nunca é fácil, mas pros civis, é pior ainda-Ward refletiu.

-É-Nick concordou.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até o orc falar de novo.

-Te vemos mais tarde?-perguntou ele, um pouco esperançoso.

-Vou ver o que a Sherri acha-respondeu o humano.

-Tudo bem-o orc se contentoi com a resposta.

Mais uns metros e chegaram ao seu destino.

Nick acenou ao "falou cara" de Daryl e então foram para casa.


	7. Chapter 7

O jantar de Nick foi solitário, ele comeu rápido o que tinha na geladeira e tentou descansar um pouco antes de iniciar sua segunda jornada no dia. Às 8 e meia da noite, depois de ter tirado um pequeno cochilo, levantou-se e foi até a garagem. Deu uma última olhada nas suas queridas plantas no jardim do pequeno quintal, e entrou no carro, rumo ao outro lado da cidade.

Era um lugar estranho e completamente não propício para um orc se estar, mas mesmo assim, ele não desistia de ir diariamente durante a noite até lá. Desde a noite em que encontraram Tikka, a vida de Nick e Daryl nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma, e a elfa marcou os dois, cada um de uma forma diferente. Um tempo depois da homenagem que foi prestada a eles e aos outros policiais que foram mortos, agentes da Força Tarefa Mágica reencontraram a elfa bright.

Ela contou a eles o que julgou necessário sobre a situação, ocultando principalmente o fato de que Nick voltou à vida e o plano dos Inferni de trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta. Pelo o que ela declarou, as autoridades competentes julgaram melhor coloca-la num programa de testemunhas. A própria Tikka pediu permissão para que estivesse sob a custódia e proteção de NIck e Daryl, já que sentia a falta dos dois. No fim das contas, agentes federais continuaram zelando pela segurança da elfa, mas permitiram que Jakoby e Ward soubessem de que ela estava bem e viva.

Já que tanto NIck e Tikka eram sozinhos, ele decidiu visita-la todas as noites e Daryl o acompanhava ocasionalmente. O velho policial, mais experiente que agora seu tão novato parceiro, ainda era relutante com toda essa conversa de magia. Magia sempre foi um tabu desde os tempos de Jirak, e agora não era muito diferente. Nick sabia que o fato de ser um Bright assustava seu colega de trabalho e orc o respeitava e o entendia, depois de tudo que tinham passado. No entanto, a experiência de superar a morte só deixou NIck cada vez mais empolgado sobre o assunto. Além disso, ele julgava importante saber mais sobre magia, caso cruzasse com ela outra vez, assim Tikka tirava as dúvidas que ele tinha.

Nick estacionou o velho carro em frente ao prédio pequeno e simples, desceu, subiu a pequena escadaria, encarou os nomes ao lado de suas respectivas campainhas, até encontrar o simples T. que correspondia ao apartamento de Tikka. Tocou a campainha e esperou, um pouco depois a porta se abriu, revelando uma mocinha meio magrela, pálida e frágil. Olhando assim, qualquer um a julgaria doente, mas ela estava muito bem, apenas mantendo uma aparência que ajudava na sua própria segurança. Ela usava o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça, como sempre fazia.

-Boa noite Nick - Tikka deu um sorriso caloroso, embora tímido.

-Oi, boa noite, tudo bem com você? - ele respondeu enquanto ela abria caminho para deixá-lo entrar.

-Eu estou bem mas você... - Tikka se interrompeu sozinha - há alguma coisa errada? Daryl foi rude com você de novo?

-Não, ele não - Nick a tranquilizou - na verdade ele tem sido muito gentil comigo, na medida do possível pra ele, devo admitir, mas...

-Sim? - Tikka o instigou a continuar, enquanto agora eles subiam as escadas.

-Soube do tiroteio no Centro Educacional Orc Juvenil? - ele começou o assunto, entrando no apartamento e sentando-se no seu lugar de sempre do pequeno sofá.

-Vocês interceptaram o atirador? - mesmo que a televisão não havia divulgado os policiais envolvidos, Tikka pôde deduzir isso.

-Foi - Nick lamentou mais uma vez - um garoto humano atacando garotos orcs no seu próprio território. Se eu fosse mais rebelde, veria como um ato de guerra, e talvez até iria atrás dele.

-Mas você entende melhor do que ninguém que essa sempre foi a resposta errada - Tikka o compreendeu - isso tem te atormentado, não é?

-É, isso e o estado da professora que estava no meio de tudo isso - ele lamentou ao lembrar de Judy - ela estava tão assustada quando eu e Daryl a tiramos da escola e depois... ela ainda parecia abalada.

-Onde a encontrou de novo? - Tikka ficou curiosa.

-Quando ela foi prestar depoimento - Nick esclareceu - foi hoje mais cedo. Eu até ofereci ajuda, sabe, se ela precisasse conversar com alguém...

-Ela aceitou, não? - a elfa temeu pelo amigo ter sido rejeitado.

-Aceitou sim - Nick assentiu - na verdade ela insistiu para que eu desse meu telefone, e na real, nem sei direito porque fiz isso.

-Eu sei - a elfa soou como uma criança esperta - porque você é um bom policial que sempre cumpre seu dever e uma boa pessoa.

-Ora, obrigado - Nick corou um pouco.

-Estou sendo sincera - Tikka sorriu e Nick pareceu um pouco mais aliviado de toda a situação que já lidava há dias agora.


	8. Chapter 8

Judy voltou para casa da delegacia muito melhor do que pensava que voltaria, e sabia que devia tudo isso à Nick Jakoby. Ninguém ali além dele lhe daria a atenção que ela recebeu e por isso ela era grata. E pela primeira vez, depois de todo acidente, ela conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a experiência traumática. Agora seus pensamentos se enchiam do jeitinho tímido e constrangido do policial, que mesmo assim, não mediu esforços para conversar com ela. A pequena lembrança fez Judy sorrir.

Não havia muito o que fazer nesses dias sem aula, em que ela e seus alunos ainda estavam se recuperando do trauma. Se havia algo que Judy amava era estudar história, e era nisso que decidiu se concentrar no tempo livre que tinha agora. Relembrava os fatos desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas e o papel fundamental de Jirak nisso tudo. E é claro que a magia que perpassava tudo isso chamava a atenção dela, mas estudar Magia era algo comumente proibido. Não havia uma lei propriamente dita que proibia, mas procurar magia geralmente também significava procurar encrenca. Não significava que não existia livros sobre esse assunto, alguns daqueles liberados pelo governo, por maneira de dizer, estavam sob a posse de Judy, e foi neles que ela se aprofundou naquela noite em que tinha sido atendida por Nick Jakoby.

Por mais que amasse a leitura, aos pouco a atividade foi cansando Judy e ela sentiu que precisava descansar. Deitou-se esperando o sono chegar, mas nada dele vir. Parou para pensar em quando voltaria a trabalhar, se seus alunos estavam bem, se tudo poderia voltar ao normal de alguma forma. Todo trauma, com o tempo, ficava mais fácil de lidar, e era isso que ela esperava. Judy pensou em ligar para Nick, mas não achava que deveria, não naquele momento. Ele tinha sido tão gentil e ela não queria ser inconveniente. Pensou mais um pouco e então, achou melhor uma pequena mensagem.

 _Olá. Sou eu, Judy._

Judy não sabia porque ficou ansiosa por uma resposta. Ele deveria estar descansando, ocupado. Foi então que ouviu o som de notificação. Checou mais rápido que o normal.

Olá, como está?

Judy pensou por um bom momento antes de responder.

 _Vou indo. Espero não estar te incomodando._

Incomodando? Não sério, garanto que não.

 _Mesmo? Bom eu... desejo uma boa noite para você._

E eu o mesmo.

Aquela acabou sendo uma conversa estranha, pois nenhum dos dois sabia direito o que dizer. Queriam continuar a conversa, mas achavam aquele horário inconveniente e, no fim das contas, não tinham um assunto específico. Querendo ou não, sempre voltavam para o atentado na escola, o que ambos estavam tentando esquecer.

Foi então que Judy conseguiu ter uma ideia diferente, a tirando daquele estado de estar presa a um trauma, no entanto, seguraria a ansiedade e impaciência, pois a melhor hora de colocar seu plano em prática seria no dia seguinte.

Por hora, tentou ir dormir, e, agora, parecia que o sono chegaria mais rápido.


	9. Chapter 9

Ward esperava encontrar Sherri tirando um cochilo ou trabalhando no horário de plantão, tanto um como o outro devido ao trabalho. De qualquer forma, naquela noite a encontrou assistindo ao noticiário, geralmente cheio de notícias ruins.

-Oi-ele anunciou sua chegada.

-Oi-a esposa sentou-se para falar com ele-chegou mais cedo hoje.

-Tivemos um raro dia calmo hoje-Daryl respondeu o motivo-cadê a Sofia?

-Quis ficar no quarto depois de jantar-Sherri disse-tudo bem?

-Tá, não é nada, não se preocupa à toa, tá legal?-Ward se desvencilhou de mais perguntas e foi ver como a filha estava.

-Sofia?-ele bateu na porta do quarto dela.

-Entra papai-ela o convidou.

-Tudo bem? Sua mãe disse que venho logo depois de jantar pra cá-ele se sentou na cama dela para ouvi-la.

-Mamãe estava um pouco nervosa, eu preferi deixá-la sozinha-Sofia deu de ombros.

-Sabe me dizer porque ela estava nervosa?-quis saber Daryl, levemente preocupado.

-Não queria que você saísse de novo depois do jantar-Sofia contou-ela desconfia de que não esteja com seus amigos ou no trabalho, porque você tem poucos amigos, o que é bem verdade.

-Por que ela mesma não me perguntou?-Daryl murmurou para si mesmo-é porque ela sabe que não vai gostar da resposta. Olha Sofia, não ligue pra isso tá? Isso é problema de adulto, entre mim e sua mãe, nós dois é que temos que resolver.

-Mas que problema é esse afinal de contas?-Sofia já estava ficando incomodada com a situação.

-Posso te contar um segredo?-o pai dela suspirou-promete que vai guardar com você e não vai contar pra ninguém, muito menos pra sua mãe?

-Isso não parece certo mas acho que te entendo-Sofia não pode deixar de comentar.

-Certo é que...-Daryl reuniu coragem-quando saio depois do jantar é pra ver o Nick e a Tikka.

-Disse que não a viu nunca mais - Sofia notou a mentira - por que? Por que não pode contar pra mamãe sobre eles? Eu sei que ela não gosta de outras espécies, mas... eles são seus amigos, não são?

-Eles... - Ward ainda não sabia como os considerar - bom, eu e Nick estamos ajudando a protege-la ainda e, sabe, não é totalmente seguro estar perto da Tikka.

-E mesmo assim você a visita - a menina ficou irritada com a contrariedade do pai - pra quem ela é perigosa e por que? Tem que me contar porque não estou entendendo nada.

Daryl fez uma careta de espanto.

-Imagina eu... - confessou - estou tão perdido quanto você, pode crer, mas... evito falar onde vou pra sua mãe porque eu sei que ela não aprovaria.

-Você faz uma coisa boa que, talvez pra mamãe, é algo ruim - Sofia refletiu - agora eu entendo. Não se preocupa, não conto nada, vou guardar seu segredo.

-Obrigado - o pai estava comovido com o apoio da filha.

-Mas não deixe de ser amigo deles, tá legal? - ela recomendou.

-Tá bom, Sofia, por você eu vou tentar - ele prometeu.

-E por Nick e Tikka também - ela acrescentou.

-Por eles também - Ward concordou.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio, enquanto Sofia pegava no sono,

Daryl pensava e refletia no dilema que estava vivendo ultimamente, ele via que Nick era um cara legal, alguém mais bondoso e corajoso do que ele mesmo, que ansiava por sua amizade, e agora, depois de tudo, Daryl admitia que Nick merecia ser seu amigo, só não sabia se ele era digno de ser amigo de Nick. Sendo assim, algo que Daryl conseguia conciliar no momento é que Nick era um bom companheiro e por isso o tratava bem enquanto estavam trabalhando e sozinhos, só que estender esse bom tratamento a outros orcs ainda era difícil para o policial humano. No trabalho mesmo, Ward não era de começar zombarias idiotas por causa de Nick, mas quando os outros faziam graça, por mais que não risse, ou participasse, não ousava defender Nick na frente dos outros.

Outro dos seus problemas era o fato de ele ser um bright. Esse era o seu pior pesadelo desde o dia em que haviam lutado contra os Inferni, como e porque todo aquele poder tinha saído dele, combinado com a maldita varinha. Algo assim poderia acontecer de novo? Daryl conjecturava que estar em contato direto demais com Tikka poderia criar problemas de nível mágico para ele, por isso evitava Nick e a elfa o quanto podia.

Olhando Sofia dormir, tinha medo de que um dia a filha fosse como ele, uma bright, podendo ser perseguida e caçada como eles foram naquela fatídica noite.


	10. Chapter 10

Os dias de espera até que a Polícia de LA e seus peritos liberassem a escola e a sala de aula de Judy eram lentos e melancólicos para ela. Era difícil esquecer do incidente e pior ainda lidar com ele sozinha. Lembrou-se da ajuda que Nick Jakoby havia lhe oferecido, mas ao mesmo tempo que estava desesperada e disposta a aceitar sentia-se culpada em abusar da boa vontade dele.

Depois de mandar aquele pequeno SMS, foi criando coragem de procurá-lo pessoalmente. Só não sabia a que hora do dia fazer isso, já que Nick trabalhava o dia todo.

As horas livres de Judy iam sendo preenchidas com seu planejamento de aula, pensando também em como seus alunos voltariam depois do tempo de recuperação. De uma coisa ela sabia, teria que ser mais forte que eles. Contariam com ela para dar apoio e consolo nos dias que viriam. Era por isso que Judy procurava conforto para ela mesma, para que ficasse bem o suficiente para apoiar seus alunos.

Quando sentiu a barriga roncar, ela pediu uma pizza e enquanto esperava, continuava lendo sobre Magia, chegando a termos pouquíssimo explicados. Sabia dos mitos e mistérios sobre a varinha mágica, considerada uma arma nuclear e sobre os poucos e raros Brights que podiam empunha-las. Comeu quase toda a pizza, sem perceber que devorava uma fatia após outra, de tão distraída que estava. Foi quando deu 7:30 pm que decidiu tomar coragem e ir atrás de Nick, já que precisava desesperadamente de alguém para conversar. Tomou trem após trem em três estações de metrô, tentando passar desapercebida no meio da multidão. Antes que desse 8 da noite, Judy estava tomando fôlego à porta de Nick, prestes a bater. Até ser interrompida por ele mesmo.

-Srta. Snow?-Nick ficou confuso ao vê-la ali-está tudo bem? O que faz aqui? Não, que não pudesse me procurar é que... não esperava que viesse pessoalmente me procurar.

-Ah me desculpa-Judy sentiu-se sem graça-eu percebi, você já está de saída e eu estou te atrapalhando, eu sinto muito mesmo...

-Judy...-o próprio Nick se surpreendeu ao chamá-la pelo primeiro nome -eu vejo que está bastante aflita, por que não entra um pouco? Posso avisar a Tikka que não vou lá hoje.

-É a sua namorada não é?-Judy tentou deduzir e se sentiu triste-atrapalhei o encontro de vocês...

Nick se viu obrigado a usar uma tática policial, tocar o braço dela, para reafirmar sua presença, para que ela prestasse total atenção nele.

-Tikka é uma amiga, nada além disso, te garanto-ele esclareceu-agora entre por favor.

Ele pediu com toda calma e Judy acabou aceitando finalmente.

Suspirou e seguiu o policial para sua casa adentro. Observou o simples apartamento, pequeno mas confortável, sem nenhum sinal de que vinha alguém ali com frequência.

-Fique à vontade-Nick ofereceu e ela sentou-se no sofá, se sentindo tímida outra vez.

-Eu me sinto mal por ter feito você perder seu compromisso-Judy lamentou mais uma vez-eu... não sabia mais o que fazer, eu... na verdade, Nick é que, precisava de alguén pra conversar sobre o tiroteio. Eu ainda tenho pesadelos, não sei como vou poder confortar meus alunos quando voltarmos à escola e, tenho medo de que aconteça de novo.

Nick se abaixou à frente dela, ignorando a própria timidez, tomando as mãos dela, sentindo o tremor de Judy.

-Infelizmente não posso garantir que não vai acontecer-ele disse explicando-uma violência pequena ou grande nós sempre vamos sofrer, mas precisa ter esperança, mesmo que raramente não aconteça nada, nas ainda assim há a possibilidade de tudo ficar bem. Tente acreditar nisso.

-Eu... preciso tentar de novo crer que vai ficar tudo bem-Judy apertou mais um pouco as mãos de Nick-tenho medo de sair e... ver algo como aquilo de novo. Sei que não estamos isentos disso, eu... só queria lidar melhor com isso.

-Sabe, eu tive um trauma como o seu durante muito tempo-Nick começou a contar, agora sentado ao lado dela-deixei meu parceiro ser baleado, só fiquei realmente bem depois que conversamos sobre isso. Eu expliquei meus motivos. E... conforme o tempo está passando, acho que o Daryl está começando a me entender melhor.

-Daryl... seu parceiro...-por um momento a mente de Judy se atentou a outro assunto-era o policial humano que estava com você naquele dia?

-Ele mesmo-Nick confirmou.

-Ele foi gentil comigo-lembrou-se Judy-muito diferente da maioria dos policiais.

-Ele está começando a mudar, como eu disse-constatou Nick mais uma vez-Mesmo que não queira admitir.

-Mas sabe, pelo menos, ele está mudando, o que já é um começo, e um tanto promissor, você pode começar a ter um pouco de-Judy comentou.

-Esperança-Nick respondeu logo depois.

-Era o que eu estava pensando-ela concordou-talvez deveria ver a minha situação assim também. Acho que já estou melhor para voltar pra casa, desculpe de novo por incomodá-lo.

-Não, não é incômodo nenhum-Nick assegurou-sério, confie em mim. Aliás se não estivesse com pressa, a convidaria pata ir comigo até a casa da minha amiga.

-Na verdade, isso soou como um convite-Judy percebeu mas viu que Nick não falou por mal-eu não sei se deveria aceitar...

-Venha, por favor-ele insistiu.

-Está bem Nick-ela já confiava nele o suficiente para ir com ele onde quer que ele a levasse.


	11. Chapter 11

Judy esperava que o lugar onde Tikka morava seria mais sofisticado e chique por ficar na cidade dos Elfos, mas a simplicidade do lugar ajudou a orc a se sentir menos apreensiva em conhecer a elfa. Juntos, Nick e Judy subiram o prédio e se dirigiram ao apartamento da amiga dele. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou. Tikka deu um pulo do sofá, se desconcentrando do programa que estava assistindo na TV. Ela estranhou a demora da chegada de Nick, e ao ouvir alguém à sua porta, imaginou que só poderia ser ele, por isso correu para atender.

-Oi Nick - a jovem elfa sorriu ao abrir a porta - pensei que não vinha mais? Oh, trouxe mais alguém! Seria a Judy?

-Ah... - Judy esboçou surpresa, sentindo-se meio constrangida porque Tikka já a conhecia de alguma forma, NIck devia ter contado sobre ela.

-Essa é Judy Snow - Nick se interpôs entre elas para evitar o constrangimento - Judy, essa é minha amiga Tikka.

-Então você é Judy? - a elfa apertou sua mão - muito prazer em conhecê-la, entre por favor.

A pobre convidada inusitada estava mortificada de vergonha, mas engoliu o forte sentimento e seguiu Tikka apartamento adentro. Judy se apegou à simpatia da anfitriã para aceitar o convite.

Nick deixou que Judy entrasse primeiro, e Tikka indicou à orc um lugar especial no sofá para se sentar.

-Obrigada-Judy agradeceu e aceitou a cortesia-você disse que Nick te falou de mim, mas ele me contou um pouco de você, quer dizer, acabou de contar.

-É, somos amigos há um tempo, devido... circunstâncias complicadas-a elfa escolheu bem as palavras.

-Mas apesar de tudo continuamos amigos-Nick ponderou com um sorriso.

-Imagino que tenha sido algo muito complicado mesmo-comentou Judy-e conseguiram superar o que passaram?

-Bastante, mas não completamente-de repente Tikka pareceu sábia apesar de jovem-você aprende a lidar com isso, com o tempo.

-É, acho que o tempo cura tudo mesmo-Judy teve que concordar, um pouco comovida.

Toda a lembrança do acidente ainda doía e a enchia de medo. Mas apesar dos pesares, ela ainda estava ali.

-Estão com fome? Posso pedir uma pizza!-ofereceu Tikka tentando aliviar o clima pesado.

-Ah, não, não - se constrangeu Judy - você nem estava esperando por mim e agora estou aqui te dando despesa.

-Judy, você é amiga do Nick, e portanto minha amiga também, e meus amigos não me dão trabalho-Tikka resolveu.

-Exceto Ward-Nick murmurou, o que fez a elfa rir.

Aquilo ajudou Judy a se sentir mais confortável.

-Eu aceito se me deixarem recompensar um outro dia-ofereceu a convidada.

-Fechado - Tikka aceitou e saiu para ligar pedindo a pizza.

-Ela é muito legal-reforçou Judy a Nick.

-É sim, tenho sorte de ter boas amigas, isso inclui você-assegurou Nick.

Agora Judy finalmente se sentia bem.

Esperaram a pizza chegar depois que Tikka ligou para a pizzaria, e a elfa se juntou aos orcs;

-Então você é professora? - perguntou ela a Judy - Nick me disse, e você leciona o que?

-História - Judy estava contente sobre o que saber conversar - era uma das minhas matérias favoritas na escola e, foi por isso que quis estudar história. Além disso, nunca focavam muito na história dos orcs na escola, quer dizer, somos mais que o povo que se aliou ao Lorde das Trevas. Até mesmo na nossa escola tínhamos um certo receio de falar de Jirak.

-Ele é o seu grande herói não é? - a elfa mostrou um pouco de simpatia pela situação.

-É sim - a professora confirmou - mesmo que esqueçam dele, nós não esquecemos, ele continua sendo um exemplo pra nós.

-Você pode não acreditar, mas sei sobre o que está falando - a jovem elfa soou um pouco triste - elfos são privilegiados, mas eu me sinto justamente o contrário. Porque eu queria uma vida simples, normal... ainda não consegui eu acho, mas Nick e Daryl tem me ajudado.

-Eu espero ter ajudado um pouco nisso - Judy desejou - vocês tem feito muito por mim.

-Não há de que - Tikka sorriu.

-Não sei bem o que fiz de diferente, mas de nada - Nick soou um pouco tímido, mas sincero.

-O pouco que fez significa muito pra mim - a orc esclareceu - como insistir pra eu vir aqui.

-Ah sim - Nick entendeu.

O trio sorriu junto e a pizza chegou naquele momento. Ao jantarem, continuaram felizes por estarem na companhia um do outro.


	12. Chapter 12

Antes que ficasse muito tarde, Nick se despediu de Tikka e Judy concordou que já estava na hora de ir também.

-Volte sempre que você quiser - a elfa disse a orc - nem precisa esperar o Nick te trazer, vou ficar muito feliz se vir me visitar de novo.

-É sério ? - Judy se surpreendeu ao ver que Tikka tinha gostado tanto dela.

-É claro - a elfa deu outro sorriso entusiasmado.

-Bom, sendo assim, eu venho, quando puder - resolveu a professora - obrigada por tudo, tchau.

-Tchau - Tikka acenou - nos vemos amanhã à noite, Nick?

-Sim, pode esperar por mim - recomendou o policial - se acontecer algum imprevisto, te aviso.

-Certo, então até amanhã! - disse Tikka por fim e os orcs tomaram seu caminho de volta pra casa.

-Eu nem sei como te agradecer por ter me trazido com você - Judy, agora se sentindo mais à vontade começou a conversar - e olha que eu nem queria vir, porque achei que ia te incomodar...

-Não, não, de maneira nenhuma - Nick balançou a cabeça - eu fiquei muito feliz por você ter vindo, quer dizer... Gostei, gostei de você ter vindo.

-E eu também - Judy sorriu - vou vir mais vezes.

Faltando poucos dias para que Judy voltasse a dar aulas e todos os alunos voltassem à sua rotina, a professora conseguiu se acalmar e lidar melhor com o atentado. O cuidado e a atenção que Nick teve com ela foi o que a fez se sentir melhor, a começar a pensar que, mesmo que houvesse violência no mundo, ela não deveria deixar isso impedi-la de trabalhar, de fazer seu melhor para que seus alunos crescessem com esperança.

Ao passar pelos corredores da escola, Judy percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta do lugar. Andou até a sala dos professores, conferiu seu armário, todos os livros que se lembrava ter deixado guardados ainda estavam lá. Pegou o que usaria para dar aulas naquele dia e foi para sua sala de aula. Pouco antes de entrar, diminuiu seus passos e parou um pouco. Respirou fundo, antes de abrir a porta, lembrando-se de ser forte por seus alunos.

Judy então entrou, e, para sua surpresa, foi recebida com muitos "Srta. Snow!" animados e até mesmo abraços dos alunos mais carinhosos.

-Ah, também senti falta de vocês... - Judy murmurou e riu, então depois reorganizou a turma para dar início a aula.

Quando ela começou a retomar a última matéria que eles tinham visto, parecia estranho estar ali de volta, explicando as coisas, mas aos poucos, foi ficando feliz ao falar, percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta disso, e como ainda levava jeito para ser professora.

O sino que indicava que sua aula tinha acabado, bateu antes que ela pudesse iniciar o novo capítulo do livro didático, e, assim, ela retornou à sala dos professores. No seu tempo de intervalo e restante do dia, reorganizaria seus planos de aula e para o resto do semestre.

Os outros professores lhe deram um oi ríspido ou desinteressado por educação, mas mesmo com essa indiferença que ela já estava acostumada, Judy percebia que os outros professores também estavam sentindo o peso das lembranças do atentado.

A srta. Snow se concentrou no trabalho pelo resto do dia, e ao findar dele, o julgou como produtivo, saindo da escola levemente contente. Mas ver quem a esperava, no carro da polícia e tudo mais, a surpreendeu. Nick só podia estar ali por causa dela.

-NIck, oi, desculpa eu perguntar, mas o que tá fazendo? - Judy se sentiu sem graça, mas mesmo assim conseguiu fazer a pergunta.

-Eu não queria deixar você ir sozinha pra casa, então... - o policial parou um pouco, também nervoso como a professora - vim te dar uma carona.

-Mas no carro da polícia? - Judy continuou - não acha meio exagerado? Eu sei que você é policial mas... desculpa Nick, eu devia era estar agradecendo, então, muito obrigada pela carona.

-Quer dizer que vai aceitar ou não? - Jakoby ficou confuso.

-Sim, sim, eu vou, não tem como eu dizer não - Judy acabou sorrindo e entrando no carro.

-Sabe... - Nick disse um tempo depois - eu pensei que seria mais seguro ir embora no carro da polícia e na companhia de um policial.

-É bondade sua Nick - ela sorriu - e eu acho que está certo, obrigada pelo seu esforço.

Não tinha como Judy ficar irritada ou incomodada por muito tempo com os cavalheirismos de Nick, apesar dos exageros. Ela sabia que as intenções dele eram as melhores possíveis. Eles levaram o resto do trajeto ouvindo a rádio orc, mesmo que Judy, sendo uma orc, não gostava de todas as músicas que seu povo produzia.

-E aqui nos despedimos - disse Judy ao chegarem em frente à sua casa - não sei como te agradecer Nick.

-Acho que eu sei - ele hesitou, mas decidiu ir em frente - deixa eu fazer isso, todo dia?

-Hã... - a professora se sentiu tão lisonjeada que não sabia como reagir.

-Se disser não, tudo bem, eu entendo, eu... não queria - Nick olhou pra baixo frustrado.

-É que ninguém se preocupou tanto comigo como você - a professora confessou - digo, fora os meus pais, eu gosto muito de você NIck, e vai ser um prazer ter sua companhia todo dia.

-Ah que bom! - o policial chegou a rir de alegria - então, nos vemos amanhã?

-Te espero na saída da escola - ela deu um sorriso e desceu do carro - sem falta oficial Jakoby.

-Entendido Prof. Snow - ele sorriu de volta, acenou, e dirigiu rumo à sua noite de trabalho.

Ambos compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento de alegria e felicidade por terem um ao outro como amigo.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick se levantou pela manhã, pronto para o novo dia de trabalho, notando que estava um pouco mais animado que o normal. Ele amava seu trabalho, mas a rotina dele, nem tanto. Ele podia ser um policial condecorado agora, mas não quer dizer que todos o viam com esse respeito. No entanto, aos poucos, ele estava se acostumando com essa situação toda.

No caminho até a delegacia, começou a pensar no porque agora as coisas pareciam que seriam mais leves, ou pelo menos mais fáceis de se lidar. Nick começou a desejar que o dia passasse rápido, para que apenas chegasse a hora de ver Judy novamente. O sorriso dela, tão raro de se ver, estava encravado em sua memória, e automaticamente, o fazia sorrir também, o que o fez achar que Daryl o chamaria de bobão por estar sorrindo à toa.

Foi então que percebeu o que significava tudo aquilo. Tinha sentido outras vezes, mas nunca fora correspondido. Será que Judy sentia o mesmo? Estaria Nick disposto a perguntar, mesmo correndo o risco da resposta dela ser negativa?

Com dificuldade, Nick se concentrou nas ocupações do dia, na urgência de seu trabalho. Ainda assim, nos momentos mais tranquilos da sua ronda, que eram raros, sua mente estava distraída, o que Ward notou na hora.

-O que quê tá pegando Nick? - perguntou ele ao parceiro - você tá com uma cara de bobão, essa é a sua cara orc de que tem alguma coisa errada. Então fala logo porque tá me deixando preocupado.

-Tá mesmo preocupado comigo? - aquilo assustou Nick um pouco.

-Cara, eu não admito muito, sei que não falo isso em voz alta, mas de verdade, te considero um amigo agora - Ward confessou e Jakoby notou a sinceridade em sua voz.

-Mesmo? - aquilo impressionou Nick - eu... Puxa, nem sei o que dizer...

-Eu sei - respondeu Daryl cheio de certeza - o que tá te incomodando. Anda, desembucha.

-Certo... - Nick suspirou, criando coragem, afinal não era um assunto muito fácil de se falar sobre - lembra a professora que nós tiramos do tiroteio na escola? Bem, eu tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor e, eu acho que talvez, eu... Eu possa... De verdade...

-Já entendi, Nick, não precisa dizer o resto - Ward deu um tapinha no ombro do colega como sinal de conforto - gosta mesmo dela, de verdade, a ponto de fazer você gaguejar.

-Não ri, é sério, por favor - o orc ficou indignado com as risadas de Daryl.

-Desculpa, desculpa, é claro que é sério, já estive no seu lugar, Sherri sempre foi difícil, e não foi mais fácil quando eu a conheci - Daryl foi explicando - mas... Dependendo da personalidade da srta. Snow, não custa nada você se declarar.

-Você lembra o nome dela? Legal da sua parte, é um sinal de consideração - aquilo comoveu Nick - posso até tentar falar o que eu sinto, mas... Tenho medo dela me rejeitar.

-Bom, se isso acontecer, eu posso tentar te confortar - ofereceu Daryl, meio brincando, meio sério - só não garanto que as minhas palavras tenham algum efeito em você.

-Ainda assim agradeço sua preocupação - Nick deu um sorriso - eu sei que é de verdade.

-É claro que é, claro que é - Ward deu um tapa no ombro do parceiro, o que o fez se assustar, mas rir logo em seguida.

Continuaram o dia patrulhando Los Angeles e, mesmo preocupado com o que diria a Judy, não deixou de se concentrar no trabalho e por enquanto, pensar nela, não o fez se distrair, ao contrário, fez se concentrar ainda mais.

No fim do dia, ao se separar e despedir de Daryl, seu nervosismo voltou.

-Ei, Jakoby, você é o cara mais durão que eu conheço, você consegue falar, não duvida disso cara - Ward aconselhou mais uma vez.

-Obrigado - Nick disse e então dirigiu rumo à escola, pra se encontrar com Judy como sempre fazia agora.

A professora não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a viatura da polícia. À essa altura, já estava acostumada com o exagero de Nick em sua proteção e, no fundo, gostava da preocupação que ele tinha com ela.

-Nem um segundo atrasado, Nick - sorriu Judy ao se encontrar com ele - aposto que é o policial mais pontual da corporação.

-Sabe que eu acho que pode ser verdade? - ele respondeu no seu jeitinho inocente - sempre sou o primeiro a chegar...

-Eu estava brincando, mas você levou a sério - demonstrou Judy.

-Desculpe, só quis tentar continuar a conversa - Nick se sentiu envergonhado.

-Não precisa se desculpar, não fez nada de errado Nick - Judy falou suavemente - eu gosto do seu jeito.

-Gosta mesmo? - Jakoby ficou surpreso.

-Sim, senão não aceitaria sua carona - Judy fez outra brincadeira, mas essa tinha um fundo de sinceridade.

-Se importa se eu... - O próprio Nick se interrompeu, nervoso, sem saber se completaria a frase.

-Pode falar Nick - Judy permitiu.

-Eu... - ele tentou de novo - faz um tempo que estou pensando uma coisa a seu respeito, é que... Eu, realmente gosto muito de você, e...

-Também gosto de você Nick - Judy respondeu primeiramente por cortesia, mas sabia bem o que ele queria dizer, se sentiu lisonjeada, mas não sabia como responder, se teria a mesma coragem dele.

-Então, você aceitaria sair comigo, um dia desses aí, não sei, eu... - ele disse com confiança, mas foi ficando nervoso de novo.

-Olha, eu ia gostar muito - a srta. Snow sorriu, agradecida por ter outra oportunidade para expressar seus sentimentos - só temos que combinar o dia.

-Tá bem, só me fala quando você pode - a alegria de Nick espantou o nervosismo de vez.

-Que tal sábado à noite, podemos ver... Não sei, gosta de ir ao cinema? - sugeriu ela.

-Quase não vou ao cinema, não é porque não gosto, mas vai ser um prazer ir com você - ele finalmente relaxou.

-Então, estamos combinados? - Judy disse, se preparando pra descer do carro.

-Combinado - Nick concordou - te vejo sábado.

-Até lá - Judy desceu do carro - tchau Nick!

-Tchau - ele se despediu.

Mal podia aguentar a alegria que estava sentindo. Já era um avanço, mesmo que ainda não se declarasse.


	14. Chapter 14

Judy não sabia o que fazer enquanto esperava pela chegada de Nick. Tinha medo das intenções dele em relação a ela. Ela mesma já tinha decidido admitir que talvez tivesse começado a gostar do policial um pouco mais do que só como um amigo. E talvez nessa ideia de ir ao cinema, Nick só estava sendo gentil, se oferecendo para fazê-la se sentir melhor depois de tudo que ela tinha passado, como ele tinha feito desde então. Independente das intenções de Nick, Judy estava conformada em passar um tempo, fazendo uma atividade diferente com um dos seus únicos amigos. Tinha poucos amigos, mas Nick era bom amigo.

Tentou se distrair com o que estava passando na TV, mudou do noticiário, para alguns seriados, sem prestar muita atenção. Só tentava se acalmar e não ficar nervosa quanto ao suposto encontro. Não, não era assim que ela queria ver isso, ela só passaria um tempo com um amigo.

A campainha a despertou do breve devaneio, então se levantou, dando um suspiro, antes de abrir a porta.

-Nick! - a voz de Judy saiu esganiçada por seu nervosismo, o que a deixou meio sem graça.

-Oi, Judy, já está pronta - Nick disse o óbvio como sempre, o que fez Judy sorrir - então, só falta a gente ir...

-Pois é... - ela respondeu, vendo que os dois estavam igualmente sem graça.

Mas por que aquilo tudo se eram amigos? Se viam todos os dias praticamente e sempre conversavam. Ambos decidiram ignorar o constrangimento e apenas andaram em silêncio até o carro. Ao tomarem seus lugares, o ambiente familiar os deixou mais relaxados.

-Então o que quer assistir? - Nick propôs a Judy, sendo um cavalheiro, deixando-a escolher.

-Ah eu pensei que você tinha escolhido, já que você deu a ideia - Judy foi sincera - eu nem sei direito o que está passando agora...

-Eu... Dei uma olhada antes de irmos e... Tem esse chamado Campo de Guerra, eu me interessei por esse,mas se não gostar, podemos ver outra coisa... - disse ele meio hesitante.

-Nick - Judy acabou sorrindo - esqueceu que eu sou uma professora de história? Pelo título, deve ser sobre alguma grande guerra histórica, e eu me interesso por filmes assim.

-Fico feliz que você tenha gostado - o policial sorriu de volta, contente por ter agradado a amiga.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio, até chegarem ao cinema. Enfrentaram uma fila modesta para comprar o ingresso e as pipocas. E então escolheram um bom lugar pra se sentar, apenas ansiosos com o filme, esquecendo-se um pouco da pressão de estarem num encontro. Assim que o filme começou, se atentaram totalmente na história.

Um soldado orc se alista no exército relutantemente, vendo que não tinha outra alternativa, o que ele queria era poder defender a família de perto e não de longe. No entanto, ele encarou se tornar um soldado, sob o comando de um general humano cruel, o que era estranho já que durante certa época o exército dividia suas tropas por raça.  
Conforme o filme foi se desenrolando, o orc teve que fazer alianças com soldados de outras raças, já que eles se encontraram encurralados. No fim, todos colocaram suas diferenças de lado e conseguiram vencer seus raptores, fazendo com que o soldado orc voltasse como um herói para casa.

Tanto Judy como Nick tinham suas críticas a fazer ao filme.

-O que achou do filme? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, o que os fez rir.

-Fala você primeiro Judy - pediu Nick.

-Está bem, obrigada - ela agradeceu a gentileza dele - achei meio clichê fazerem o humano o vilão, por mais que ainda haja separações não oficiais e seja difícil pra nós, nem todos são assim. Além disso, é um anacronismo um comandante humano numa tropa orc.

-É, eu sei disso, e por mais que ele tenha sido cruel a princípio, você viu que o soldado Hentryz impressionou o comandante no fim das contas, talvez os cineastas fizeram com a intenção de mostrar que orcs são muito mais do que os humanos pensam - contrapôs Nick.

-Não tinha pensado por esse lado Nick, é um bom argumento e uma boa análise - considerou Judy - afinal, o Hentryz realmente voltou pra casa como um herói. E foi essa a impressão que o filme quis passar, mas, parece que não fizeram isso por pura pena do nosso povo.

-Não, não, sei disso, deixei de ser ingênuo sobre essas coisas faz um tempo - confessou o policial.

-Não Nick, ser ingênuo não é sempre sinônimo de ser trouxa, como dizem as crianças... - Judy tentou confortá-lo - você tenta ver o lado bom de tudo, e isso é uma qualidade, só não pode deixar o mal te enganar.

-Não, não deixo, infelizmente eu sei bem o quanto as pessoas podem ser más - ele ainda parecia triste - mas obrigado pelo elogio, isso foi... muito legal você fazer isso.

-Eu disse a verdade - declarou Judy, sem receios, era claro que seus sentimentos por Jakoby guardados até agora estavam transparecendo no momento - você é um grande orc.

-Não, eu não sou tão assim, só tento fazer minha parte - Nick deu de ombros, mas num momento de comoção, fixou seu olhar na srta. Snow.

-E nada fará você desistir de continuar fazendo sua parte - disse Judy baixinho, se aproximando um pouco mais dele.

-Espera, espera por favor, eu... - Nick a interrompeu de repente, a fazendo se assustar por um instante - tem algo que preciso te dizer, e parece que tudo tá conspirando pra que eu diga agora, então, Judy, digo isso com todo respeito, mas eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo, muito mais que uma amiga.

-É verdade? Sério? - a professora começou a perder o fôlego, dando suspiros curtos um atrás do outro - é que... nos últimos dias, eu... tenho pensado muito nisso, e eu acho, que eu, eu tenho os mesmos sentimentos por você.

Houve um entendimento entre ambos, e o beijo que os uniu de vez no momento, foi inevitável.


	15. Chapter 15

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor entre os dois, até que Judy criou coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

-Isso foi... - disse ela com vergonha - bom, muito bom, eu...

-Se não se importa - Nick tomou coragem também - gostaria de me desculpas se a ofendi, com... Você sabe...

-Não, Nick, não ofendeu - Judy conseguiu rir - eu gosto mesmo de você, o que aconteceu foi... Reflexo disso, porque é real de ambas as partes, é só que... O que me preocupa é... Como fica o nosso relacionamento agora?

-Sim, sim, claro tem razão - Nick retomou, tomando uma postura séria - queria que você, Judy, fosse minha namorada, ia me deixar muito feliz.

-Mesmo? Eu... - ela riu, um pouco emocionada - era justamente isso que estava esperando você me perguntar.

-E qual sua resposta? - ele deu um sorriso sincero como de uma criança.

-Sim, mil vezes sim - ela assentiu e dessa vez ele não hesitou em beijá-la, sentindo Judy retribuir seu carinho.

Antes que se separassem, deram um abraço, como que para selar seu compromisso.

-Então, te vejo amanhã? - Nick perguntou, ansioso por vê-la novamente.

-Bem, amanhã é domingo - Judy riu um pouquinho, mas por dentro também queria ver Nick o mais rápido possível - mas podemos almoçar juntos, o que acha? Eu te espero aqui, está bem?

-Tudo bem - ele assentiu entendendo - e segunda, ainda posso te dar uma carona?

-Nick, eu vou amar se o meu namorado continuar me buscando no trabalho - ela explicou e sorriu - então estamos combinados.

-Estamos, com certeza estamos - Nick disse encantado.

Judy riu baixinho, mas achou uma graça a reação do namorado.

-Até amanhã Nick - ela beijou o rosto dele, se despedindo.

-Tchau, Judy - ele acenou e então dirigiu de volta pra casa, mal podendo acreditar na sorte que tivera.

Sua coragem de se declarar sinceramente foi recompensada.

Foi muito estranho para Judy acordar naquele dia de trabalho. Era difícil se concentrar nas suas tarefas diárias quando seus pensamentos se voltavam todos para o fato de que era namorada de Nick agora. Nick que era sempre tão gentil e amável, constrangido, mas corajoso de um jeito que só ele podia ser. Coragem para ser um policial e coragem para contar seus sentimentos a ela.

Juntos, eles agora trilhariam um mesmo caminho, ajudando um ao outro, mantendo companhia um ao outro, unidos por um amor que nunca esperavam encontrar em sua vida. A solidão constante parecia estar os deixando para trás de vez.

Era isso que motivava Judy, ela não se sentiria mais sozinha, podendo sempre contar com Nick.

Não tinha como não notar que Nick parecia diferente no dia seguinte, foi o que Ward notou assim que o encontrou pela manhã, antes que começassem sua ronda.

-Tá fazendo uma cara que eu nunca vi antes - disse Daryl desconfiado ao parceiro - mas de algum jeito ela faz você ficar bonito, e olha que isso é impossível.

-Tá, tá bom Daryl - Nick revirou os olhos diante das declarações do amigo - pode parar com a palhaçada, eu vou te contar porque.

-Não, eu não perguntei nada - Ward levantou as mãos na defensiva - só fala se você quiser.

-Ah mas você ia perguntar logo, eu sei, e eu também sei que se eu não te responder, vai me encher o dia todo até conseguir o que quer, estou certo ou estou errado, hein? - NIck terminou com uma expressão sugestiva, como se tivesse pego Ward no seu plano de descobrir o que era.

-Só conta logo, orc - Ward acabou rindo.

-Bom, você tem muito a ver com isso, na verdade - replicou Jakoby - é que eu segui seu conselho de falar com a Judy e, pra minha grata surpresa, ela também gosta de mim e nós estamos namorando.

-Não! - Ward disse um pouco mais alto - tá de brincadeira, cara? Uau, Nick! Isso é... bacana, muito bacana! Fico feliz por você, de verdade.

-É, eu sei - Nick sorriu - valeu parceiro.

Ao final do dia, Judy se segurou para não ir correndo até a viatura da polícia, já que estava comovida e animada por ver Nick mais uma vez ali, disposto a buscá-la todos os dias, mesmo antes de serem namorados. Seus sorrisos um para o outro tinham a mesma alegria. Sem hesitar, Judy tomou seu lugar no banco da frente.

-Oi! - cumprimentou ela, alegre - como foi seu dia?

-Hã... - a expressão de NIck diminuiu um pouco - um pouco difícil, mas sobrevivi.

-Não brinque com isso, acabei de te encontrar e não posso te perder, é bom que continue tomando cuidado - ela disse um pouco severa.

-Tudo bem - NIck assentiu, entendendo a preocupação da namorada - bom, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

-Bem, Nick, sabe que eu nunca tenho planos pra noite - Judy deu de ombros - mas o que tem em mente?

-O que acha de visitarmos a Tikka? - sugeriu Jakoby - eu pensei em contar as novidades... sobre nós, e... espero que não se importe, já contei tudo para o Ward.

-Oh, o seu parceiro? Imagino que sejam muito amigos pra você contar algo tão sério assim... - refletiu Judy, um pouco envergonhada, mas não brava.

-Nem sempre foi assim - ele esclareceu - mas agora somos bons amigos, e então? O que me diz?

-Vai ser muito bom rever a Tikka - concordou Judy.

Com os planos para a noite feitos, Nick deixou Judy em casa, ansioso por vê-la novamente mais tarde.


	16. Chapter 16

Mais tarde, lá estava Nick à espera de Judy outra vez. Seu velho carro não tinha a mesma imponência da viatura da polícia, mas tanto ele e a namorada preferiam a simplicidade de seu carro antigo. Não havia nervosismo em Nick, apenas ansiedade, pressa por ver Judy outra vez, o que sempre o deixava feliz. Assim, ele tocou a campainha, e Judy sorriu de volta ao vê-lo.

-Oi, Nick - suspirou ela, tomando coragem o suficiente para beijá-lo, o cumprimentando.

-Oi, está pronta pra ir ou quer que eu espere mais um pouco? - ofereceu ele, sem ter muita certeza.

-Não, tenho certeza que estou pronta, vamos logo - decidiu ela e juntos eles tomaram o caminho até o apartamento de Tikka.

Judy sorriu ao se lembrar da garota elfa, ela tinha sido tão gentil e paciente com ela quando a havia conhecido, e esperava que Tikka ficasse feliz com as noticias que Judy e Nick dariam a ela.

Entraram os dois de mãos dadas no prédio velho e discreto onde Tikka morava, mas Nick soltou a mão de Judy, o que a deixou confusa.

-Parece que vai dar muito na telha se entrarmos assim - Nick deu de ombros, tentando justificar.

-Você acha que ela desconfia de alguma coisa? - Judy não pôde deixar de sorir.

-Bom, ela não me disse nada, mas ela é sempre tão observadora - Nick opinou sobre a questão.

-Só tem um jeito de descobrir isso - decidiu Judy, apertando a campainha.

Não demorou muito pra que Tikka viesse atender, dando um sorriso radiante antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Oi, que bom ver vocês! Entrem - ela logo convidou e eles entraram - Nick, onde está o Daryl? Já faz um tempo que eu não vejo ele...

-É, ele não veio de novo, mas dessa vez eu nem avisei que viria por causa de um motivo especial - justificou Jakoby, um tanto sem graça.

-Motivo especial... - murmurou Tikka, tentando adivinhar o que era.

-É que nós... eu e Judy, nós estamos... - Nick perdeu a fala pela vergonha.

-Acho que já entendi o que aconteceu - disse a elfa, com toda delicadeza sendo sensível à vergonha dos amigos, mas sorrindo de satisfação - estão namorando, não?

-É, é isso mesmo, desculpe a nossa falta de jeito, é que é... - Judy começou a explicar e depois hesitou um pouco - tudo muito novo pra nós.

-Claro, eu entendo - Tikka assentiu - fico muito feliz por vocês de verdade, meus parabéns.

A garota deu um abraço em cada um, mostrando seu carinho e alegria. Tikka já conhecia NIck havia um certo tempo e, sabia o quanto ele era uma pessoa solitária e quanto precisava encontrar alguém para amar e encontrar justamente Judy, uma das melhores pessoas que ela havia conhecido, era bem o que ele precisava.

-Desculpe perguntar, mas o Ward já sabe? - a elfa quis saber se seu outro amigo estava a par das novidades.

-Bom, isso é uma coisa que eu ainda não contei pra ele - Nick se sentiu envergonhado outra vez, Judy não sabia que Daryl já desconfiava dos sentimentos de seu parceiro por ela - é que... bom, Judy, o Ward... ele me ajudou muito sobre... sabe, eu contar que gosto de você e... bom, ele vai ficar feliz de saber que estamos juntos, ainda não contei pra ele não.

-Poxa vida, o Ward desconfiava que... bom, eu... - Judy ficou levemente espantada de saber disso - bem, eu acho que tenho que agradecê-lo pessoalmente, por ter te dado esse empurrãozinho.

-Não vou mentir, se ele não me aconselhasse, talvez não tivesse coragem de me declarar nunca - Jakoby riu um pouco disso.

-Mas que bom que se declarou, isso é maravilhoso, pra nós dois, sério - Judy tocou o rosto do namorado, entendendo sua hesitação e receio.

-Concordo - Tikka acrescentou à conversa, realmente feliz por eles.

Esperaram por uma pizza chegar e conversaram sobre outras coisas, Tikka perguntou sobre as aulas de Judy, sobre a escola, se o trabalho de Nick continuava calmo ou se ele tinha encontrado outra grande aventura por aí. Esse último assunto deixou Judy curiosa, o que não passou despercebido por Nick.

-Talvez agora eu possa contar pra Judy, não acha, Tikka? - seu amigo pediu à elfa.

-Acho que sim, Judy merece saber da verdade e confio nela para guardar esse segredo - Tikka aceitou e então olhou para Nick, de um jeito que mostrava que estava disposta a contar a história toda.

Foi difícil para Judy processar tudo aquilo, o fato de que os Inferni existiam e não eram apenas uma lenda a assustou demais, e a orc temeu pela vida da jovem elfa, tão pressionada e usada por seus ditos irmãos, até ter a sorte de encontrar Ward e Jakoby e ficar sob a proteção deles, foi assim que eles se tornaram amigos. No entanto, o pior de tudo para Judy foi ouvir como tinham assassinado Nick. Claro, seu namorado estava vivo e bem ali do lado dela, mas só de imaginar em perdê-lo, em vê-lo ser morto daquela forma tão bruta, fez a srta. Snow começar a chorar.

-Judy, está tudo bem? - Nick se virou para ela imediatamente.

-Sim, é só que... - ela suspirou, se recuperando - só de imaginar em perder você, é demais pra mim.

-Mas eu estou bem, saímos quase que ilesos graças a Tikka - ele tentou confortá-la - eu sei que eu corro riscos constantemente, mas desde aquela vez, nunca mais passamos por outra coisa parecida com essa, e eu nem pretendo passar.

-Eu sei... - Judy se contentou em responder apenas isso, outras preocupações rondavam a cabeça dela, mas ela não queria alarmar Nick ainda mais.

Acabaram apenas jantando, gratos por terem aquele momento juntos. Judy sempre soube que Nick tinha uma profissão de risco, mas ela também decidiu que isso não deveria impedi-la de amá-lo, de ficar com ele, porque era isso que ela queria.


	17. Chapter 17

Assim se resumiu a rotina constante de Judy e Nick, trabalhando, aproveitando a companhia um do outro depois de expediente, se conhecendo melhor, percebendo todas as características um do outro que os completavam como pessoa, como sabiam que não encontrariam em mais ninguém.

A solidão que Judy e Nick sentiram durante toda sua vida foi preenchida pela companhia um do outro, e erradicada de vez por seu amor. Isso se fazia notório nos dois, não passando despercebido pelos alunos da srta. Snow e nem por Ward, notando a mudança no humor de Jakoby.

-Você anda bem melhor nos últimos tempos - Ward comentou quando eles estavam finalizando a patrulha um dia - acho que devemos isso tudo à Judy?

-Ah sim, com certeza - Nick assentiu vigorosamente - você precisa conhecê-la, ela é simplesmente perfeita, eu nunca achei que encontraria alguém como ela...

-Ainda mais do jeito que você conheceu, foi tudo tão louco e... triste - Daryl replicou com um certo pesar - mas vocês se conhecerem foi uma pequena recompensa, não foi?

-Não pequena, a maior de todas - NIck deu um sorriso discreto - eu fico feliz que no fim das contas, uma coisa muito ruim, se tornou uma coisa boa...

-Foi, foi o que aconteceu - seu parceiro concordou - mas eu já conheço a Judy!

-Não, não conhece - Nick balançou a cabeça, negando - interrogá-la não é o mesmo que conhecê-la, eu queria muito que vocês conversassem fora desse contexto.

-Certo Nick, certo - Daryl se rendeu - faço qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz.

-Ah, até parece - Nick teve que rir, mas sabia que o amigo faria o que ele tinha sugerido.

Assim, Jakoby entendeu que só tinha que avisar a namorada que Daryl estava disposto a conhecê-la como Judy, e não uma testemunha de um crime. No final do dia, NIck foi até a escola e buscou Judy como vinha fazendo todos os dias nos últimos tempos, e então se preparou para contar a ela o que tinha conversado com Ward.

-Hã, meu bem, tem uma coisa que eu andei pensando hoje, e eu acho que é uma boa ideia, mas é claro, preciso saber da sua opinião, você quem me diz o que vamos fazer - Nick começou o assunto.

-Nick, pode falar, se você falar logo eu prometo não ficar brava - Judy riu baixinho - bom, depende do que você vai me falar.

-Não é nada demais, sério, eu só queria que você conhecesse o Ward - Nick explicou.

-Certo, mas eu já conheço ele - Judy rebateu, meio confusa - mas você quer que eu o veja como um amigo, não como somente um policial... entendo, por mim, tudo bem, meu amor, eu posso encontrar com vocês um dia desses, é só me avisar.

-Mesmo? - Nick se animou e beijou a bochecha da namorada - obrigado, obrigado!

-De nada - Judy riu, feliz pelo entusiasmo dele.

Assim, nos dias seguintes, Nick esperou um dia propício e um momento adequado para avisar Daryl que Judy gostaria de encontrá-lo. Outro encontro que sempre acontecia, era o de Ward, Jakoby e Tikka, encontro esse que fazia um tempo que não acontecia.

Não era sempre que Sherri concordava que o marido fizesse essas visitas constantes à garota elfa, por isso, quando ela se irritava muito por causa disso, Daryl dava um tempo de fazer essas visitas. No entanto, ele sentia falta de Tikka, tinha se afeiçoado a ela como uma filha, por mais que elfos vivessem muito mais tempo que humanos. No entanto, Nick tinha insistido pra que os dois visitassem Tikka novamente e acabou aceitando.

Sherri e Judy estavam ocupadas naquela noite, a sra. Ward tinha ficado de plantão e a srta. Snow tinha uma reunião importante na escola, então Daryl teve que ficar cuidando de Sophia. Foi então que Daryl percebeu que teria que levar sua filha até a casa de Tikka também.

Sophia acabou se empolgando com a ideia, ela não conhecia Tikka pessoalmente, nunca tinha se encontrado com a elfa, mas Nick tinha a mencionado algumas vezes. Quando ele falava da amiga deles, Ward logo o mandava ficar quieto e o lembrava de manter a discrição quanto a isso. Sophia ficava confusa e ainda mais intrigada e curiosa sobre o que tinha de tão secreto sobre a amiga de seu pai e de Nick.

Quando seu pai avisou que ela iria com ele até o apartamento de Tikka, Sophia ficou muito animada e logo saiu correndo até o carro, fazendo seu pai rir, e aceitar melhor a ideia de ter que levar a filha junto com ele para aquela visita.

Daryl percebeu a impaciência e empolgação da filha, enquanto tocava a campainha do apartamento, esperando que sua amiga elfa atendesse. Um pouco depois, ela surgiu, tão curiosa sobre Sophia como a menina estava sobre ela.

-Olá Ward! Como é bom te ver - ela apertou a mão dele freneticamente, enfatizando sua animação por vê-lo depois de algum tempo sem visitas dele - e /quem é sua convidada? Imagino que seja a Sophia...

-Sim, sou eu - a própria Sophia respondeu por si - sou filha do Oficial Ward. Ele me disse que vocês são amigos, é um prazer conhecê-la.

-O prazer é todo meu Sophia - Tikka apertou a mão da menina delicadamente - entrem por favor, Nick já deve estar chegando.

-Nick, quer dizer que conhece o Nick, que trabalha com meu pai? - Sophia ficou impressionada em descobrir isso.

-Ele mesmo - Tikka respondeu com um sorriso - ele também é um dos meus grandes amigos.

-Meu também - Sophia contou e assim seguiu a moça para dentro do apartamento.

Ward sorriu, orgulhoso e contente pela filha sempre se dar tão bem com qualquer pessoa, não importasse quem fosse.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick então chegou ao apartamento, esperando encontrar Tikka e Ward. Quando sua amiga e a dona da casa atendeu a porta, ele disse boa noite e logo notou a presença de Sophia, o que o surpreendeu.

-Pequena estrela do rock! O que tá fazendo aqui? - ele logo perguntou a ela.

-Minha mãe está trabalhando hoje e meu pai me trouxe - a menina explicou - não queria que eu viesse, Nick?

-Não, imagina, vai ser uma noite muito mais legal com você aqui - Jakoby garantiu a ela - é que seu pai nunca te trouxe, por isso eu estranhei.

-Acho que se tem uma primeira vez pra tudo afinal - Ward deu de ombros.

Tikka os convidou para se sentar na sala, sem esperar uma resposta dos dois ela logo pediu uma pizza, ignorando os protestos deles de que não precisava, e sorrindo ao ver que Sophia tinha concordado com a ideia.

-Eu achava que a Judy estaria com você - Daryl deu a falta da namorada de Nick.

-Ela está numa reunião, não pôde vir - explicou Nick.

-Quem é Judy? - Sophia ficou curiosa.

-Ah é a namorada do Nick - Ward contou, se divertindo às custas do constrangimento de seu amigo.

-Então é verdade que você tem uma namorada? - a menina ficou alegremente espantada - e como ela é?

-Muito legal, Sophia - Tikka respondeu a ela.

-Inteligente, educada, muita areia pro caminhãozinho do tio Nick - Daryl brincou - mas de verdade ela é uma excelente pessoa.

-Eu queria conhecer ela também - confessou Sophia.

-Quem sabe outro dia, eu prometo - Nick assegurou à sua pequena amiga.

-Que bom, vou ficar esperando - Sophia cobrou.

-Fique tranquila, não vou esquecer, e tenho certeza que Judy vai amar te conhecer - Nick sorriu para a menina.

Depois desse combinado, Daryl se voltou para Tikka.

-E você garota? Como andam as coisas por aqui? - ele perguntou afetuosamente.

-Eu vou bem - a elfa respondeu com um suspiro - às vezes me sinto sozinha, e me canso da televisão, pelo menos ler me distrai mais do que assistir, eu estava até pensando em sair um pouco, dar uma volta, mas... sei que é má ideia.

-Fico feliz que saiba o que é melhor pro seu próprio bem - Ward recomendou.

-Talvez você pudesse dar uma volta com a gente - sugeriu Nick - sei que você não pode sair sozinha, mas quem sabe tendo a gente como companhia não tenha problema.

-Nick, fica na tua! - seu parceiro o repreendeu.

-Não quero causar problemas a vocês, mesmo - Tikka se interpôs antes que eles começassem a brigar - vocês já fizeram tanto por mim, e não é com problemas que eu quero retribuir.

-Eu realmente acho que não teria problema nenhum - Nick continuou afirmando sua opinião, ignorando a contrariedade de Ward.

-Não podemos mesmo sair daqui, pai? - Sofia ficou curiosa com toda aquela discussão - quer dizer, a srta. Tikka tem algum tipo de doença ou outra coisa assim?

A própria Tikka riu da dedução enquanto Ward ficou sem fala.

-Não é nada disso, é só complicado - a elfa explicou.

-Ah sei - Sofia começou a entender - seria estranho ver dois humanos, uma elfa e um orc juntos...

O que a menina disse acabou tocando o coração dos três adultos, abalando suas estruturas, os fazendo se sentir tristes diante da verdadeira realidade da qual não se poderia escapar.

-É porque Tikka está sob proteção - Ward explicou à filha com toda compreensão - ela foi testemunha de coisas ruins que aconteceram, então precisamos protegê-la, pra que ela não corra riscos, e sair pode ser um risco.

-É um risco mesmo tendo dois policiais como guarda? - Sophia tentou mais uma vez - sem se importar de que espécie eles são?

-Sua garotinha tem um bom argumento - Nick retrucou, disposto a concordar com Sophia e colocar as ideias dela em prática - será que seria mesmo uma ideia tão ruim assim, sairmos um pouco?

-Ei, gente! - Tikka interviu antes que ele começassem uma discussão mais séria - não tem problema nenhum ficarmos aqui, eu estou bem aqui e estou acostumada.

-Mesmo assim eu acho que não é justo com você - disse Sophia insistindo - não podemos ir pra algum lugar diferente, mesmo? Por favor papai...

Ela olhou para seu pai, esperando convencê-lo. Ward estava começando a ficar sem forças diante de toda aquela discussão, e Sophia realmente estava conseguindo convencê-lo, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse preocupado sobre as condições de testemunha de sua amiga elfa. Ele se obrigou a pensar numa solução que fosse favorável para sua filha e sua amiga.

-Na verdade, tem um lugar que podemos ir - declarou ele, acalmando os nervos de Sophia, a fazendo sorrir diante da boa notícia - tem uma pizzaria, no extremo sul, é um lugar bem... variado, digamos assim, podemos ir pra lá.

-Então vamos! - Sophia ficou animada, decidindo por todo grupo e foi difícil a Nick e Tikka dizerem não à garotinha.

Por fim, Sophia acabou conseguindo o queria, mas em compensação, acabou agradando todo mundo com sua ideia inusitada.


	19. Chapter 19

Ao chegarem à pizzaria, constataram que o lugar era realmente como Daryl tinha descrito. Os clientes eram formados por variadas espécies, pessoas de todos os jeitos estavam reunidas ali, em alguns casos, divididas por sua própria raça, ou como Ward esperava encontrar, espécies misturadas, compartilhando o mesmo lugar, numa quase perfeita harmonia raríssima de se ver em Los Angeles. Talvez se Sophia não insistisse tanto, ele não conseguiria se lembrar daquele lugar. No entanto, o que o intimidou mais a não aceitar o pedido da filha de imediato foi o fato de que Tikka ainda estava no programa de proteção à testemunha e, por mais que ela tivesse tecnicamente morrido, era justamente por isso que era perigoso expô-la ao mundo real.

No entanto, a própria elfa sabia das preocupações do amigo e, de um jeito engraçado e discreto, tentou se disfarçar. Ela usava uma toca que escondia todo seu cabelo curto e óculos de grau por mais que ela tivesse a visão perfeita, a solução fez Nick e Daryl rirem, mas eles aprovaram a ideia. Assim, os três amigos e Sophia sentaram-se ali, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

-Então, Sophia? Qual seu sabor preferido de pizza? - Tikka se voltou para a garotinha.

-Hum... - a srta. Ward pensou - acho que... Com bastante queijo e tomates!

-Acho que está bom pra mim - Nick sorriu para ela.

-Pra mim também - Tikka concordou.

-Não poderia pedir nem um pouco de calabresa também? - o pai dela recomendou.

-Está bem, papai - a garotinha assentiu - só não sabia que eu que escolheria a pizza.

-Bom, a ideia de sair foi sua, então é justo que você escolha o jantar, é justo, não acha? - Tikka opinou e os rapazes assentiram.

Decidido o sabor da pizza, incluindo a calabresa que Daryl tinha pedido, os quatro aproveitaram a companhia um do outro, como bons amigos faziam. Sophia ficou encantada em poder ver um lado mais descontraído do seu pai, aos poucos ele foi se soltando, rindo e conversando, mais como uma pessoa normal do que um policial ressentido e preocupado.

Os Ward e Nick fizeram questão de acompanhar Tikka de volta pra casa, Sophia tinha noção dos perigos que a moça corria e da proteção que necessitava. Desejaram boa noite a ela e Sophia, mesmo não tendo certeza, prometeu que voltaria para visitá-la. A reação do seu pai quanto a isso foi das melhores, ele não objetou em nada.

Assim, cada um deles continuaram com suas vidas, seu trabalho e suas rotinas. Depois de buscar Judy na escola mais uma vez, Nick contou sobre a pequena aventura que tiveram graças a Sophia.

-Ela parece ser encantadora mesmo, eu bem que gostaria de conhecê-la, se não for problema pra você ou pro Ward - Judy comentou sobre o assunto com certo receio.

-Não, acho que não seria nenhum problema, por que acha que seria um problema? - Nick ficou em dúvida.

-Bom, Ward é um tanto... sério e meio carrancudo, talvez ele não goste da ideia - Judy explicou melhor.

-Eu sei que ele realmente é assim, e é como ele se comporta na maioria das vezes, mas no fundo ele não é tão ruim assim, eu custei a acreditar nisso, mas agora eu sei que é verdade - Nick defendeu o amigo.

-Bom, se você diz isso, confio em você - Judy acabou aceitando a ideia - só converse com ele sobre isso e vê o que ele pensa.

-Pode deixar - Nick sorriu, aceitando a missão.

Não demorou muito pra que ele falasse com Ward a respeito disso.

-Eu conversei com a Judy sobre ela conhecer você e a Sophia, sabe? - o orc contou ao parceiro - você só conheceu ela só pelos procedimentos de testemunha e, bem, agora ela não é só mais uma vítima, ela é minha namorada.

-Tá tudo bem Nick, eu entendo - Ward respondeu - não tem problema em ela conhecer a Sofia, e eu ia gostar de conversar com ela, ela realmente é uma garota e tanto, com todo respeito, a pobrezinha aguentou aquele tiroteio e atura você.

-Tá, não precisava me esculachar no final, mas obrigado por aceitar - Nick acabou rindo.

-De nada - Daryl respondeu - só me avisa quando podemos ver vocês e eu levo a Sofia comigo.

Assim, Nick falou com Judy, propondo que escolhessem um dia para que os Ward viessem visitá-los. Ela logo concordou e no dia combinado, Judy foi até o apartamento de Nick, esperando pelas visitas.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? - Judy ainda tinha suas dúvidas - eu sei que você os conhece bem, e você me garantiu que eles são gente boa, mas... eu ainda tenho medo de que alguma coisa dê errado.

-Não tem problema você ter medo - Nick logo a entendeu, a olhando com compaixão - mas tenha fé que nada de ruim vai acontecer, não posso garantir nada, mas ter otimismo ajuda, por mais que pareça que não, mas ajuda de verdade.

-Está bem - ela sorriu, tentando manter a esperança.

Quando ouviu a campainha, esperou que Nick atendesse, preferindo esperar pelas visitas chegarem até ali onde ela estava.

-Oi, gente - Nick foi simpático como sempre.

-E aí? - Ward foi mais informal de propósito.

-Oi Nick, bom te ver - Sofia sorriu para o seu amigo orc, compartilhando um cumprimento de soquinho - a Judy tá aqui? Meu pai falou sobre ela.

-Sim, ela tá aqui - Nick confirmou e olhou para a namorada para ver como ela estava.

Ele abriu caminho para que os Ward entrasse, Judy ficou de pé para recebê-los.

-Oi, Judy, como vai? - Daryl a cumprimentou.

-Oi, eu vou bem, que bom que vieram - ela sorriu, sendo simpática.

-Você é a Judy então - apontou Sophia - é um prazer conhecê-la. Nick não fala muito de você, mas tenho certeza de que é uma boa pessoa.

-Eu... - a declaração da menina a surpreendeu - obrigada, acredito que eu seja sim.

Dessa forma, Judy acreditou que tudo correria bem melhor do que ela estava esperando.


	20. Chapter 20

Sophia hesitou em conversar mais, mesmo sendo tão jovem, ela era uma menina sensível e amável, e não deixou de perceber que a namorada de seu amigo estava apreensiva e nervosa, e a menina sendo apenas uma visita, não queria constrangê-la ainda mais.

-Então, faz tempo que conhece o Nick? - Sophia finalmente conseguiu pensar num assunto que pudessem conversar, mas não estava tão satisfeita com sua ideia.

-Ah faz quase um ano, eu acho - Judy respondeu, notando que a menina só queria ser gentil e dar atenção a ela - foi um jeito... diferente o jeito que nos conhecemos.

-Se não tiver problema, podem me contar? - a srta. Ward olhou de um lado para o outro, Nick, seu pai e Judy, esperando pela resposta deles.

Era claro que Ward ficou preocupado com a situação, achava que toda a história do tiroteio era algo muito forte para sua filha ouvir e saber.

-Foi por causa do trabalho, Sophia - Nick se interpôs, tentando responder a pergunta dela do jeito mais delicado possível e Judy se sentiu grata por isso - nós ajudamos ela e a ouvimos como testemunha, e nos aproximamos e nos tornamos amigos, foi mais isso que aconteceu.

-Isso mesmo, Nick foi bem mais que só um policial comum, ele me ajudou a me acalmar numa situação bem difícil - Judy completou.

-Ah mas o Nick é assim mesmo, meio super protetor - sorriu a menina, orgulhosa de seu amigo.

-Isso é bom ou ruim, Judy? - Ward perguntou à professora, tentando animá-la e tirá-la de um possível clima ruim por causa das lembranças antigas.

-Bom, com certeza muito bom - ela mesma sorriu para Nick, aprovando essa característica dele - mas e você Sophia? Eu também queria saber mais sobre você, o que mais gosta de fazer?

-Ah eu comecei a treinar futebol ano passado, às vezes é bem difícil e eu perco a paciência, mas eu tento não desistir - ela contou.

-Desistir? Não, a Sophia Ward que eu conheço jamais faria isso - Nick disse a ela, com tom de incentivo.

-É, Nick, tô me esforçando pra isso - ressaltou a menina.

-Eu lembro que uma vez quando eu era criança, eu tentei jogar tênis - Judy contou, se recordando da própria infância pelos relatos de Sophia, e esse fato surpreendeu Nick, que não sabia disso - só que os treinadores falavam que eu era um tanto desastrada pra isso, eu lembro de cair várias vezes e me machucar, é porque eu só me concentrava na bolinha e não via onde tava pisando.

-E aí você acabou desistindo? - Sophia deduziu, mas não queria acreditar que era isso que tinha acontecido.

-Bom, eu preferi desistir, achei que não tinha jeito pra isso, mas foi aí que eu descobri outra coisa que eu gostava muito, livros de história - continuou Judy num tom otimista.

-Então foi assim que decidiu ser professora? - perguntou Sophia.

-Bom, foi daí que surgiu a ideia, primeiramente - explicou a professora - eu fiquei tão fascinada com tantas coisas novas que eu aprendi que eu queria muito mostrar isso pra alguém, então foi assim que o meu pai me disse que eu poderia ensinar.

-E seu pai te viu se tornar professora? - Sophia fez mais essa pergunta.

-Sim, sim, deu tempo antes que... bem, ele faleceu faz uns 7 anos - confessou Judy.

-Ah desculpa, eu não sabia, sinto muito, de verdade - a menina se sentiu culpada por tocar num assunto delicado.

-Não tem problema, Sophia, você não sabia - Judy a assegurou que estava tudo bem.

-Eu fico feliz que ele tenha te visto trabalhar com o que gostava - considerou a menina - eu ainda tenho dúvida do que eu vou ser quando crescer.

-Não tem vontade de seguir a carreira dos seus pais? No que a sua mãe trabalha? - Judy continuou a conversa, a levando para outro lado.

-Nunca quis que meu pai fosse policial, mas é o que ele escolheu ser - ela olhou para Ward com um pouco de tristeza - mas a minha mãe é enfermeira, de certa forma, eles estão ajudando as pessoas.

-Ah com certeza - concordou Judy - eu sei o quanto seu pai e Nick se arriscam por aí, mas é pelo bem de todos, só que mesmo assim, eu não deixo de ficar preocupada, e acredito que você também não.

-Hum hum - respondeu Sophia, tendo o mesmo pensamento da professora.

-Mas mesmo assim, o esforço deles nos deixa orgulhosas, não é? - Judy continuou - o que podemos fazer é sermos gratas por eles estarem bem e voltarem são e salvos quase sempre.

-Acho que sim - assentiu a menina, vendo que era melhor olhar desse ângulo positivo.

No final da conversa, os quatro acabaram jantando juntos e no fim da noite, se despedindo. Judy tinha ficado impressionada com o jeito meigo e inteligente de Sophia, era fácil entender porque Nick era tão apegado a ela, essa afeição acabou passando para Judy também.

Com o tempo, a professora se tornou amiga de Sophia, as visitas dela e do pai foram se tornando mais frequente e assim, Judy tinha encontrado uma família. Só faltava um pequeno detalhe para que essa família fosse oficial e Nick estava disposto a fazer algo quanto a isso.

Por um longo tempo, depois de ter encontrado Judy em sua vida, Nick considerou se casar com ela. Ela era o que o motiva, quem o fazia se sentir vivo, amado, uma pessoa real, com uma razão real para viver, e tudo que ele mais queria era fazer com que ela se sentisse assim também, todos os dias que eles compartilhassem juntos. Só bastava pensar em como fazer tamanho pedido tão solene.


	21. Chapter 21

Pelas últimas semanas, nada foi capaz de distrair Nick das suas principais prioridades, a primeira era a de sempre, ser um policial exemplar, esforçado, que fazia o bem para manter a paz e a ordem para todos os cidadãos, e a segunda, que não era menos importante, e que talvez, por um pouco a mais, estava se tornando a mais importante, pedir Judy em casamento.

Certamente não era uma coisa fácil de se fazer, ela era alguém muito especial, que Nick nunca acreditou que encontraria e agora que fazia parte da vida dela efetivamente, queria tornar isso permanente através do casamento. Andou pensando muito em como pedir, mas depois de tantas ideias mirabolantes que no final pareciam muito tolas, ele acabou apostando no mais simples.

Sem muitos floreios, Nick chegou à casa da namorada depois de um dia de trabalho, a única coisa que carregava consigo era um anel, o que precisava para deixar claro suas intenções e firmar seu compromisso. Judy o convidou para entrar, já notando sua preocupação.

-Tá tudo bem, Nick? Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado, ou... não sei, você não me parece nada bem - opinou ela.

-Bom, é que eu andei pensando numa coisa muito séria, séria mesmo - ele começou a dizer - eu sei que nos conhecemos a pouquíssimo tempo e tudo mais, mas você é muito importante pra mim, de verdade...

-Você também é pra mim, não tenha dúvidas disso - Judy sorriu para ele, tocando seu rosto - Nick, se tem alguma coisa te perturbando, você pode me contar, eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, como puder, assim como você sempre esteve ao meu lado, desde que nos conhecemos.

-Pois é, eu sei, eu... - ele suspirou, se sentindo um pouco frustrado, decidindo criar coragem e seguir em frente com seu plano de uma vez - Judy, diante de tudo isso que eu falei, você aceita se casar comigo?

-Eu... Por Jirak... eu... não sei o que dizer, na verdade eu sei - ela se recompôs do susto - sim, eu quero sim, Nick, só estou surpresa, não esperava um pedido assim, mas é claro que eu aceito.

Ele a abraçou, completamente feliz, sem ter dúvida nenhuma de que ela seria parte de sua vida para sempre. Não houve preparativos exorbitantes ou grandiosos, nem Nick nem Judy desejariam chamar atenção ou no caso, eles tinham um número ínfimo de convidados, que se formava pela mãe dela e Sophia e Daryl Ward.

Um convite foi dado a toda família Ward, mas Sherri ainda tinha ficado relutante em aceitar. Um pouco da insistência de Sophia e de ser lembrar que Nick tinha salvado a vida de Ward muitas vezes, apesar de colocá-lo em perigo aquela única e fatídica vez, Sherri decidiu ir, para não magoar sua família.

Falando em família, apenas a mãe de Judy estava presente ali, o pai dela tinha falecido há alguns anos, em meio a uma briga de clãs. O pai dela era muito parecido com Nick, pelo fato de ter abandonado seu clã quando ele começou a questionar as ações e escolhas deles. Por isso, a família Snow tinha se instalado afastada e fora de qualquer clã, mas deixar suas tradições orc.

No momento certo, Judy chegou à igreja, sendo recebida pelo coral especial, que cantou uma linda canção de esperança e boa fortuna, ao menos, era isso que a canção significava aos orcs, para os humanos e outras criaturas, inclusive Tikka que estava presente, disfarçada é claro, a canção soava como um monte de gritos e grunhidos desagradáveis. Ward observou tudo com uma careta de estranhamento e até um pouco de desprezo, mas Sophia cutucou o pai, exigindo respeito e ele entendeu o recado, tentando manter um rosto neutro diante de tudo.

A cerimônia se seguiu de forma parecida com que humanos, elfos e outras criaturas estavam acostumadas, a promessa de fidelidade e união feita pelo casal por ambas as partes. Depois de tudo terminado, palmas dos convidados, mesmo que poucos, encheram o local, também aquecendo o coração dos recém-casados. Aquelas pessoas estavam realmente felizes pela felicidade deles.

Houve uma recepção bem modesta na casa de Nick, sem muitas regalias ou outras coisas chiques, eles apenas compartilharam refeição e conversas, comemorando aquele momento importante.

Sophia se aproximou da noiva em determinado momento, um pouco atipicamente tímida, já que todos queriam falar com Judy e Nick naquele instante.

-Tudo bem aí, estrela do rock? - Nick piscou para ela amistosamente, o que a fez se sentir melhor.

-Aham, tudo bem Nick - a menina confirmou - eu só queria falar parabéns pra vocês, e que eu estou muito feliz com o seu casamento, que vocês continuem sendo muito felizes juntos.

-Ah obrigada mesmo, Sophia, nem sei como agradecer pelas suas belas palavras - Judy a abraçou.

-Obrigado, Sophia - Nick agradeceu.

Um tempo depois a recepção terminou e Judy e Nick finalmente tiveram um tempo para si. A mudança na vida deles foi relativa, pouca coisa mudou entre os dois, seu relacionamento continuava firme e forte, mas agora, Judy se adaptava ao seu novo status de esposa, de dividir o mesmo espaço com quem amava, de poder contar com Nick sempre, ainda mais.

Era uma vida maravilhosa que os dois conquistaram juntos, as adversidades pareciam menores por eles terem um ao outro, darem força um ao outro para ver que eles eram capazes de conseguir superar qualquer coisa.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Esse é o fim da história pessoal, agradeço por lerem, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!_**


End file.
